Justice League (Earth 1)
The Justice League is a team of heroes working together to keep both Metropolis and Earth safe. It has been headed at different times by Green Arrow, Watchtower and finally Superman. Overview The group was originally founded to stop Lex Luthor and his Level 33.1 project(s), located around the Earth. This founding team included Green Arrow, Cyborg, Impulse and Aquaman, as well as Boy Scout and Watchtower (who at that time were part-time members). Together they successfully neutralized many of LuthorCorp facilities, stopping LuthorCorp's testing on meteor-infected people. In 2007, Black Canary joined the team after initially being tricked by Lex Luthor into fighting the League. In late 2008, after a global search to find Clark after the Fortress of Solitude was destroyed, LuthorCorp (now headed up by Tess Mercer, after the disappearance and later death of Lex Luthor) discovered the secret identities of Aquaman and Black Canary. Shortly after, the team decided to back off of LuthorCorp for a while and disbanded. In early 2009, the group attempted to save the Earth by sacrificing the life of Davis Bloome, the camouflage of the monster Doomsday, only to almost get them all killed. By the time they buried Doomsday underground, Henry Olsen had lost his life. After the death of Jimmy, the group scattered all across the Earth. Oliver, who took it very hard, pursued a global venture of excess and debauchery, in an attempt to mask his pain. Chloe, realizing the need to protect the Earth against Tess Mercer and LuthorCorp, reunites the team to encourage Oliver to become Green Arrow again. Oliver soon realizes that the war against evil is larger than his personal self-interests and how important his role in that endeavor can be. In 2010, they teamed up with the long retired Justice Society to stop the notorious hitman, the second Icicle (a pawn of the secret government organization Checkmate) from killing all of the JSA's members. The Martian Manhunter's re-gained his powers right before Doctor Fate sacrificed his life and allowed Icicle to kill him. The teams battled Icicle and defeated him. Checkmate also tried to get the team to work for them (as they tried with the JSA years before), but Martian Manhunter erased Amanda Waller's memory of their identities. The team, once again, teamed up with the Justice Society to battle the Kandorian army. When the Blur, now the established leader replacing Green Arrow, told them that he was going to send them (and himself) away, Cyborg told him that, as one, they would protect the Earth in his absence. When the Blur went to take them away, he was stabbed by General Zod with a blue kryptonite dagger, which suppressed his Kryptonian powers and prevented him and General Zod from leaving with the rest of the Kandorians. Rick Flag, leader of the Suicide Squad survived Zod's attack on Checkmate and put together a new Suicide Squad and kidnapped Green Arrow forcing Watchtower to sacrifice herself in exchange for Green Arrow before faking her death. Flag later tried to recruit Green Arrow to his cause to prevent the Vigilante Registration Act from happening. In Watchtower's absence, The Blur and Green Arrow welcomed former enemy Tess Mercer into the team as the new Watchtower. With the VRA continually causing public fear and hysteria the heroes had been forced underground but came back together to mourn the loss of Hawkman who died protecting Lois Lane from Slade Wilson. While at Hawkman's funeral they are captured by the VRA. Chloe returns and with help from the suicide squad (who now work for her) helps the team escape the virtual reality the VRA trapped them in. Appearances Membership Earth 1's version of a proto-Justice League first appeared in season six. At first Oliver Queen was their leader, but since Absolute Justice, Part 2, Superman has become the leader. Active Members *Clark Kent/Superman *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower *Dr. Emil Hamilton Reserve Members *John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Dinah Lance/Black Canary II *Bart Allen/Impulse (formerly active) *Arthur Curry/Aquaman (formerly active) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (formerly active) *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl *Zatanna Zatara *Mera *Mia Dearden/Speedy Former Members *Tess Mercer/Watchtower II (deceased) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Kara Kent/Supergirl (in the 31st century) Category:Teams Category:Earth 1 Teams Category:Organizations Category:Earth 1 Organizations Category:Active Organizations Category:Active Earth 1 Organizations Category:Superhero Teams Category:Earth 1 Superhero Teams Category:Active Superhero Teams Category:Active Earth 1 Superhero Teams